


Tell me what it is you want

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Folk singer! Liam, Hints of budding Zayn/Nick, M/M, Mentions Louelle, Past Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Pining Harry, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Side Niall/Ed, X factor winner! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got a mind to turn the tv off having heard more than enough when the interviewer’s next words catch his attention, so he pauses with his finger poised over the power button.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you had a bit of a crush there Styles.” She teases and seems just as surprised as Liam when the popstar blushes, smiling so wide his dimple poking out and proud, further mocking Liam as Harry ducks his head with a bashful “a bit yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what it is you want

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been craving some lirry lately and have all these bits of ideas in my head but no time or motivation to write any of them (sad) but I've *really* been wanting to do this one for ages now and I'm so glad I finally got around to finishing it.
> 
> <3 Jen <3

“And the 2010 winner of the x factor is...Harry Styles.” Liam watched as the curly haired pretty boy was literally brought to his knees in shock and rolled his eyes, burping loudly out of the corner of his mouth before flipping the channel to a rerun of friends unable to watch that bullshit for a minute longer.

That former house painter, Mike or Matt whatever his name was had more talent and conviction in his worst performance than that dimpled Robbie Williams wannabe had in his best, he was hungrier, wanted it more while this Harry bloke won mostly because he had a knack for shaking his pert little skinny jean clad arse like a stripper on Sunday for the folks at home and everyone knows sex sells.

That’s why he’d never gone on a show like the x factor himself despite nearly everyone in his life encouraging him to do so—he wasn’t the selling out type and that’s what the viewers of shows like that ate up, the more you were willing to do, bouncing around like a puppet on strings the more votes you got and so on and Liam would never degrade himself like that. If he was going to make it, he would do it his way. on his terms—he sold out for no fucking one.

“Nice one.” Someone said belatedly and Liam turned to the other couch to find his mates’ teenage son sneaking a sip of his beer and snatched it from his hands.

“Thanks now get to bed you, school tomorrow yeah?” The boy grumbled something under his breath but sulked off anyway as Liam finished off what had to be his fourth beer of the night.

See unlike that Styles bloke, Liam was an _artist_ suffering for his craft by couch hopping around his music friends’ houses all across London trying to catch his break the old fashion way, by performing in dingy bars for little pay, just trying to get his name, his sound out there.

It didn’t matter that Harry’d just won the x factor—because everyone knew the winners never really went anywhere they were new and exciting for a while and then they fizzled out and disappeared after their first album so he didn’t really see Harry’s career going further than the x factor tour, knew Britain would soon tire of those dimples and that lazy drawl of a voice.

XXX

Liam’s been at it for about two years when he crosses paths with a ginger bloke named Sheeran.

“Mates call me Ed though.” He said the morning they both woke up on couches opposite from one another. Ed it turns out has been couch surfing the same couches as Liam but for far longer, a whopping four years trying to make a name for himself since he was sixteen but nothing’s really panned out though you wouldn’t know it with how optimistic he still was about it all.

Then one day Ed’s just gone, no one can get a hold of him not by mobile or social media and he hasn’t kipped on any of the usual sofas. Liam thinks about worrying but he knows Ed much too well for all that, knows the lad is right resourceful and a scrapper when he needs to be, who can more than take care of himself.

The next time he does see his ginger mate it’s been about a month and he’s being interviewed by Greg James and debuting his first single ‘A Team’ on Radio one the tune is brilliant and Ed sounds well and happy through Liam’s banged up clock radio, this time when he texts Ed the older man actually replies and the two of them arrange to meet up at a pub for dinner and a pint.

“So you really did it mate, good for you.” Liam said with a playful swat to Ed’s shoulder, making the older man spill beer all over his hand. But he doesn’t seem bothered by the move just grins over at Liam before licking the beer from his skin.

“Thanks and don’t you worry I plan to toss your name around to anyone who matters, talent like you’ve got should not go to waste.”

“You don’t have to Ed, really.” He starts to protest but Ed just waves him off.

“I know that silly, want to…I haven’t been giving you lip service all this time just cause we’re mates, I genuinely believe you’ve got a gift, you deserve to be heard Lee.”

“Yeah alright, well I surely appreciate it then.”

“Nothing to it, ya can buy the next round in thanks.” Liam does and Ed disappears again to finalize his album but Liam gets a call a few months later from this dude by the name of Andrew Samuels who claims to be a talent scout/manager, claims to have been at Liam’s show the other night and liked what he saw and heard.

Liam doesn’t buy it completely.

“Oh yeah who’ve you managed then?”

The man holds his hands up in surrender.

“Ok you got me, I’m more of a go-between man for Simon Cowell, but either way I know talent when I hear it and last night I heard it at Sully’s Pub, your cover of Bublé’s Cry me a River literally raised the hairs on the back of me neck which is my _tell_ ya know?” Liam’s still not convinced, wonders if Samuels really is what he says he is why didn’t he just approach him last night at the pub.

“Really? Do you always scout pubs for talent then or?” Samuels at least has the decency to look sheepish when he comes clean.

“I may have been tipped off by a certain ginger haired fella that a top bloke would be performing.”

“Ah, good ol’ Ed then.”

It’s a whirlwind from there

He meets with some people, who talk fancy deals and terms at him that he doesn’t quite understand, he signs a bunch of papers he doesn’t fully read and starts recording some tunes he’s already got written and starts writing new stuff as well. He makes a twitter and YouTube account and is instantly mesmerized when people start following him and commenting on his videos sent to his channel by a few tweets made by Ed who sang his praises a couple of times

Liam reads some of the comments on his videos like:

_Hey! I remember when you used to busk outside of the train station in Leciser square always knew you’d make it_

_I saw you live at Sully’s once; you were ace…good luck mate!_

_You’re so hawt, and your voice is asdfgfkld;_

_Wow, you’re going to blow up bruv this is straight wicked_

And those were just the _nice_ one’s he had his share of haters calling him a wannabe Ed, criticizing everything about him from the clothes he wore to how big his nose was and then of course there were the Harry Styles fangirls who left the most scathing comments going so far as to threaten his life and they didn’t seem to have any kind of motive aside from the fact that he was technically Harry’s competition on the charts because up until then Liam had stayed pretty much mum on the subject of the dimpled pretty boy in interviews even when he was brought up to try and get a rise out of him.

Liam’s first official single is called One Thing and it shoots straight to number 1 in the UK and that’s his first sign that this isn’t a dream.

His album is finally about to be done when Harry Styles who is just finishing up the x factor tour starts promoting his own debut album and this starts their supposed rivalry, well at least in the eyes of the media anyway because he’s not yet anywhere near as big as Ed has become but he’s ahead of everyone else on the charts especially given that he’s still fairly new…they all say he’s got promise but with Harry being the UK’s little darling he’s quickly catching up to Liam, predicted to pass him even.

This pisses Liam off to no end because he knows more than half Harry’s success comes from being on the X factor rather than actual talent—he’s a personality has the face and charm that’s going to take him straight to the top before anyone even thinks to actually listen to his songs. Liam’s heard a few things in passing the two of them recording in the same studios, using some of the same writers and producers and whatnot though they never actually run into each other they just pass each other like two ghosts in the night.

It doesn’t help that they’re sounds are completely different either, that’s what truly irks Liam if he’s being honest the fact that he’s constantly being compared to this, this- _child_ practically whose music is so over synthesized you can hardly even make out the lyrics his auto-tuned voice is spewing and he’s got showmanship or so Liam’s heard and seen a bit when Harry was still on the x factor bouncing around the stage as if he didn’t give a single fuck what anyone thought of his spastic ‘dance’ moves and frequent crotch grabs, while Liam was more the standing mid stage hiding behind his banged up acoustic sort.

XXX

It’s a hectic year that first one and his album finds modest success in the UK thanks mostly to Ed (though the older lad will deny it until he’s blue in the face) who took a chance and invited Liam to open for him on his first UK tour. They’re about halfway through when Ed breaks America and they celebrate accordingly but Liam can’t deny he’s a bit jealous, as chuffed as he is for his mate’s successes he’d like nothing more than to do the same, but America doesn’t seem to give a rat’s ass abut Liam Payne and his folk music, it seems Ed’s got that area covered and he at least puts a hip hop twist on his songs every now and again, but Liam’s got no such gimmick he’s just _take me as I am_ and well sadly America keeps passing on the offer.

The tour is just coming to a close and it’s a bittersweet time because Liam is still flying high on the adrenaline of completing his first ever tour but he’s of course sad to see it end when it happens.

Harry bloody Styles’ single goes to number one in not only he UK and America, but 37 countries total and Liam nearly punches his fist through the closest wall because it’s not fair. He’s struggled every step of the way to get where he is, had numerous doors slammed in his face and people laughing right at him calling him a joke and making it more than clear that he’d never make it, didn’t have that special something his voice alone would never carry him, he’d get lost in a crowd—but not Harry Styles he could never get lost in a crowd not only because the prat was about 10 feet tall and lumbers over everyone he meets but he wouldn’t let himself get lost he’d do whatever it took to get the attention he wants, no _needs_ , be the little show monkey they all want to see unlike Liam.

He’s back home moping, plucking idly at his guitar strings, getting to work on some new material in case by some miracle his record label and management don’t give up on him and give him a second chance and album when he gets the call from Samuels that What makes you beautiful just premiered on some American radio station in New York and that people are going mad over it.

Liam can’t move, has to remind himself to breathe…because it doesn’t make sense just the other day Andy had talked about him trying to change up his sound a bit to make it more mainstream in a tone that had planted the seed of worry that there might not be a second album in his head in the first place and now _this?_

“Are you serious, but I thought…”

“Yeah we did too to tell the truth but it seems with artists like Ed, Adele, The Wanted and that Styles kid being big hits in America they’ve brought about a second British invasion of sorts or so Rolling Stone magazine is claiming anyway and it looks like you’re a part of that movement so cheers mate!”

“So this is because of Harry Styles?”

“Not entirely but, basically yeah he was the last to break the seal and currently had his third number one record drop over there so it’s only natural to make some sort of connection yeah?”

“I suppose so but…”

“Besides he did mention you in that interview he did for Mtv…” Andy says, talking over hm.

Liam stops breathing.

“Wait what interview?”

“Seriously mate, don’t you own a telly? They’ve been airing the bloody thing on repeat for days now.”

Liam tuned the other man out as he set his guitar aside in favor of reaching out for the tv remote, fumbling with it in his haste and finally turned the telly on, surfing around briefly until he found Mtv and actually cringed when Harry’s big dumb curls filled his television screen, smiling that smile that showed each and every one of his teeth and poked the dimple of his right cheek in further.

“You find it then?” Andy sighed into the phone and Liam was reminded that he was supposed to be talking on the phone.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it and Payne...”

“Huh?” He asked distracted, eyes still focused on the screen

“Best get working on that second album yeah?”

“Yeah?” He asked surprised, then thought better of it and stuttered “I mean yeah! Of course already got loads of songs from touring but yeah I’m on it, cheers!” as an afterthought.

Samuels hummed “brilliant, we’ll be in touch.”

Liam barely heard him as he ended the call, letting his phone drop to the couch cushion beside him as he turned up the volume curiously just in time to hear the attractive interviewer who made it no secret that she was flirting with Harry from the way she kept leaning in just so to show off her ample cleavage and making it a point to touch him whenever she could, not to mention laughing overloud at his terrible jokes, it was a bit pathetic really. But that’s not what caught his attention no it was actually the question she’d asked that had Liam leaning forward with interest, his butt nearly hanging off the edge of his seat.

“So Harry it’s been said that you’ve become quite the inspiration for young upcoming singers trying to make a name for themselves and you alone can account for the number of hopefuls who’ve lined up in droves to audition for this year’s X factor, with the mentality that if Harry Styles the baker from a little village in Cheshire can make it then maybe just maybe they’ve got a shot too, but who influences you? Who are you inspired by?”

“Oh well many different artists of course…I could go the usual route and name a bunch of older, more established artists who’ve been through it a bunch of times like The Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Elvis and them or maybe some newer acts like Coldplay and The Script but to be honest I draw inspiration from a lot of my fellow artists on the charts today.”

“Really? Care to drop any names in particular?”

“Well there’s of course my good mate Ed Sheeran, he’s just brilliant isn’t he? We’ve actually done a bit of writing together for my next album which are sick I can’t wait until everyone gets a listen…then there’s Ellie Goulding I’ve always liked her and her secret messages in songs it’s a riot and lastly I’m a massive massive fan of this bloke called Liam Payne…he’s a bit quiet, flies under the radar mostly on account that he’s not as flashy as the rest, relies more on his talents to get by which I admire a lot, lord knows I couldn’t do it.”

“What’dja mean?”

“Well I’m a bit like Elvis in that sense, back then he had his swiveling hips that drove his fans wild and me well I’ve got…”

“The curls that get the girls?” The interview provided with a flirty smile.

Harry chuckled making the curls in question bounce enticingly. “Exactly! But Liam he doesn’t do that, doesn’t need it it’s just him up there with his guitar, passion and god given talent.”

“Wow you really talk this Liam fella up; think I might just have to check him out when I get home.”

“Yes do, he’s amazing all the people I’ve mentioned are but I think him especially.” Liam draws back as if struck, nostrils flaring in anger as he stares at Harry’s insincerely earnest face as he sings Liam’s praises…as fucking if he was actually inspired by _him!_ Harry Styles with his over synthesized pop garbage that he calls music, he’s probably never even heard any of Liam’s music let alone be influenced by it.

His hand clenches around the remote he still holds tight enough to threaten to snap it in half as he realizes that Harry must be mocking him, it’s the only logical explanation, he’s taking the mick out of the fact that he’s broken American before Liam, despite the fact that Liam had been on the scene for far longer. Felt that he needed to take pity on the older lad by dropping his name, probably was somewhere in a New York hotel laughing it up at the fact that he was singlehandedly responsible for Liam’s song being played on American radio, the smug bastard.

He’s got a mind to turn the tv off having heard more than enough when the interviewer’s next words catch his attention, so he pauses with his finger poised over the power button.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you had a bit of a crush there Styles.” She teases and seems just as surprised as Liam when the popstar blushes, smiling so wide his dimple poking out and proud, further mocking Liam as Harry ducks his head with a bashful “a bit yeah.”

The thing is, Harry has never really spoken openly about his sexuality, just kind of left it up to world to decide. Back when he was still on the x factor he could often be seen flirting with both the female and male contestants hell he even had Simon Cowell himself blushing and stumbling over his words after Harry winked at him during judging which of course sparked the media to deem him bisexual but Liam suspected it went further than that, that Harry just didn’t care about sexual orientation he just went with vibes and connections and was just drawn to people’s auras or some shit.

It didn’t help that Harry never denied nor confirmed any of said speculations, so it became a sort of game to see who was going to get him to crack, so for Harry to freely admit to crushing on Liam was not only big but also a bit preposterous. There’s no way that out of all the people vying for Harry’s attention, fans and fellow celebrities alike that he’d be interested in Liam. They haven’t even met and only share Ed as a mutual mate.

Sure they’re technically on the same record label though Harry is known to work closely with Simon while he usually uses Samuels as a go-between when contacting Liam, they’ve worked with a few of the same people and used to travel in the same circles before Harry up and fucked off to LA just sort of eclipsing one another so close yet so far so it was beyond him what Harry could even claim to be crushing on about him.

This of course only resulted in further angering Liam because it was one thing to claim to be a fan of Liam’s music but to take the joke that much further was just a bit too cruel for Liam to ignore.

XXX

It doesn’t take more than a week for Liam’s single to break the top ten songs of the country at number seven on the American charts and suddenly everyone is practically knocking down his door to talk to him, Selena Gomez even admitted she had What makes you beautiful set as her ringtone! So he does all these interviews and they all of course mention Styles and their relationship to one another and Liam answers as diplomatically as possible admits that he doesn’t actually know Harry but that he’s heard stories about him from Ed before effectively changing the subject back to his music.

He quickly establishes himself as a no nonsense artist who refuses to get caught up in rumors or pulled into drama, but one subject that they seem to refuse to drop is Harry Styles and the supposed crush he has on Liam, perpetuated by the fact that the younger singer won’t shut up about it, every time he’s asked about Liam or Liam is brought up in his interviews he practically gushes about how happy he is with Liam’s newfound fame and how he’d just _love_ to get the chance to work with him.

After a while people start to whisper about Harry using his interviews to woo Liam and since Liam has never made it a secret that he was gay the media have a field day trying to get him to slip and confess that he returns Harry’s feelings, which he definitely does not—he’s still not even convinced that this isn’t either an elaborate prank or some kind of marketing stunt for their record label, two of their top artists in the midst of a public courting.

Liam seethes.

After that when Harry is brought up in his interviews he doesn’t exactly talk smack because he doesn’t want to be known as ‘that guy’ but he also doesn’t sing his praises like just about every other person whose ever so much as brushed Harry in passing backstage at some awards show or LA night club—never exchanged a single word but still left the encounter thinking the sun shone out of Styles’ arse.

XXX

“You know I don’t see where your hatred of Harry stems from, from my end it seems like he’s never been anything but genuinely nice to you” Zayn Malik his best friend, one time ex and current manager said from his spot on the couch where he was lazily scrolling through his phone while Liam flipped through the channels on tv growling when he stopped on yet another Harry Styles interview the caption below him reading: Harry Styles reveals even more details on his crush and promptly switched to animal planet.

“Aside from this crush rubbish you mean? I just don’t like what he’s about, what he stands for, building a career based on sex appeal and arse kissing his way to the top…”

“Oh right because it has nothing to do with his actual songs and vocal ability.”

Liam scoffed. “It _doesn’t_ can you honestly tell me that Up all night is worthy of his Grammy nom? I mean with profound lyrics such as ‘don’t care about the table breaking, only wanna have a laugh’ I guess maybe you’re right there Zee.” Zayn rolled his eyes, not even bothering to tear them away from his phone screen.

“Look I get that a lot of his stuff is just mindless dance tunes with little depth, but isn’t half the music charts these days? You’re meant to give the people what they want and currently the world wants to dance—check that _twerk_ it’s all anyone ever talks about these days and if you’re music isn’t something they can do it to then they move on to the next, s’why it took so long for you to make your mark.”

“Fuck I know, hell even Ed’s started working with Pharrell on his next album Mr. Neptunes himself”

“Exactly besides Up All Night is not what he’s nominated for, haven’t you heard his latest single? It’s a ballad like yours called Don’t Let Me Go…pretty powerful should give it a listen.”

“I’ll pass ta.” They go quiet after that as Zayn refocuses his attention on his phone and Liam watches a mother lion take down an antelope to feed her cubs when Zayn suddenly snorts at his side, drawing the younger lad’s attention from the tv.

“What?”

“Um nothing.” Zayn says turning his phone so that Liam definitely can’t see which only makes the singer that much more determined to see what is on Zayn’s phone screen.

“Zee.” He growls out in warning and the older man just rolls his eyes in mock annoyance when really he’s still too amused by whatever he’s just read to really be bothered.

“It’s really nothing, just check twitter?” Curiously Liam doesn’t hesitate to grab up his mobile and pull up his twitter account at first he doesn’t see anything amiss just his last tweet about craving his mum’s Spag bol but on a lark he clicks his mentions and sees what all the fuss is about. It seems Harry’s been on already today and what _he’s_ tweeted has all of twitter in a fit.

_Hey there Stylistas! Check out @Real_Liam_Payne’s newest single Moments, quite the tear jerker but still pretty sick!!!_

He reads it three times before pulling his phone away from his face to meet Zayn’s twinkling eyes.

“You think this is funny?”

“Not really, but your reaction yes, that’s hilarious.”

“He’s got fucking _Lirry Stayne_ trending worldwide !!!”

“Lirry Stayne what the hell’s that?” Zayn asks, the corners of his mouth already twitching with the effort to hide his grin.

“Apparently our ship name,” Liam grumbles, throwing his hands up in the air. “God don’t even ask alright…but you wanted to know why I can’t stand him this would be reason numero uno, he keeps perpetuating this crush he has on me—this joke and it’s getting bloody old.”

“You think it’s a joke? You don’t believe that he genuinely fancies you?”

“Of course he doesn’t why do you sound so surprised?”

“Maybe because I’ve seen the interviews that boy is soo bloody gone—”

“Zayn, please…it’s a prank and while I still haven’t figured out what he means to gain from all this.” He waved his hands around the room “I know it’s something that will no doubt have me looking like a donkey’s arse at the end of it.”

“Whatever you say Lee, so are you going to tweet him back then?”

“No.”

“Leeyum!”

“Oh fine.” He pauses to think about what he’s going to type, then grins as he taps out a new tweet.

_@Harry_Styles thanks for the shout out, yors ain’t half bad eitherr congrats on the Gramy nod x_

“There, satisfied?”

“Yeah but um, you do realize you ended with a kiss right?” Liam’s eyes bug out and he scrambles for his phone once more.

“What? No I didn’t—oh fuck, fuck…fuck me!”

“You know, I think we’ve already established that he already wants to and that kiss might just be the sign he was waiting for to make his move.”

“Shut the fuck up, why do I even keep you around?”

Zayn made a show of batting his eyes. “Because you love me and you know I’ll actually look after you instead of screwing you over like some managers do.”

“Fuck that’s right I actually pay you to be a pain in my arse, horrible lapse in judgement.” Liam groans, covering his face so that he misses Zayn’s empathic nod.

“Dreadful, really.” He agreed and they share a smile before Liam remembers that he ought to be panicking and frowned, staring down at his traitorous mobile.

“Do you think it’s too late to delete it?” He asked and watched as Zayn thumbed at his phone once more until he found what he was looking for and raised both eyebrows.

_@Real_Liam_Payne thanks babe, appreciate the support!!! xx_

“Might be.” He said, turning his phone so Liam could read Harry’s reply.

XXX

“I must love you to willingly drag my arse out of bed at _fuckno_ ’o’ clock in the morning Payno.” Louis Liam’s oldest, dearest and most annoying mate whines as he clutches the blanket and pillow that he plans to take on the plane with him to his chest.

Liam’s headed to LA to be a guest on the Jimmy Fallon show his first tv interview and performance in America and was absolutely buzzing and of course he’d asked his mate to tag along for moral support. Louis a Uni student concentrating on early education was all too delighted despite his complaints and protests he was chuffed that his mate was finally getting the recognition he deserved.

Liam hums his appreciation as they queue up to board, digging his mobile out from his jeans he pulled up twitter and typed out a quick

 _boreding soonn_ _off to LA for @FallonTonight!!!_ Followed by the airplane emolji and two clouds.

To his surprise his phone buzzes with a notification seconds later and he thumbs his phone open once more to find that none other than Harry Styles has replied.

_@Real_Liam_Payne Really??? I’m in LA too, we should meet up for dinner or drinks or both x._

Liam’s nostrils flair without his permission one because some wanker must’ve gotten hold of his phone to put Harry bloody Styles’ notifications on and two because Harry bloody Styles had the audacity to publically invite him out, knowing that Liam would come off as a huge ass if he rejected him in front of his 27.7 million followers not to mention the rest of the world who gave a toss about them.

“Oi, you reckon I could ask him for a pic and get him to sign a few things for the girls—” Louis asked, reading the tweet from over Liam’s shoulder. “They all think he’s quite dreamy and I can’t say that I disagree.”

Grabbing at the sides of his head Liam let out an agonized sound. “Christ, not you too Tommo.”

Louis’ face pinched in offense. “What? You can dislike him all you want—say his music is shite, but not even you can deny the lad’s well fit.”

“I can and I will.” Liam sniffed, sticking his tongue out at his friend like the mature twenty-six-year-old he was.

“Liam are you blind he’s got those curls and dimples… _dimples_ Liam! _”_ Louis cried out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I have eyes.” He reminded, taking on an indifferent tone.

“Then bloody _use_ them!!!”

“Look I don’t see it, suppose he’s just not my type.”

Louis scoffed. “Oh right smokin’ hot, s’not yer type at all.”

“Why do you care anyway, why’re you pushing this?”

“I’m not pushing anything, just think it’s silly is all that you’d let this pretend rivalry between you cloud your judgement.”

At this Liam sputters, staring at his friend as if he’s lost is mind. “Pretend—Louis, we _are_ rivals—like on the charts we’re competing to see whose single will do better, we’re constantly being compared to one another—pitted against each other in magazines and in the media. That’s a rivalry.”

Louis nodded to himself only seeming to be half listening as he flicked the fringe out of his eyes before waving offhandedly. “That’s also the media doing their job, but outside of that it’s just you who is perpetuating the so-called competition between you two because all that ever comes out of Styles’ mouth are gushing compliments—that boy has literal stars in his eyes when he talks about how much he loves your album and admires your work ethic and how you refused to change to fit the typical heartthrob mold, how you’re more the boy-next-door type, unapologetically singing the words that we all feel but can’t always say…that’s a direct quote from his Graham Norton interview by the way.”

“Should I be worried that you can quote his interviews?” Liam muttered, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

Louis tapped his chin, with that annoyingly knowing smirk on his face that never failed to piss the ever loving shit out of Liam on his face.

“Deflecting I see; alright we can play it your way for now but one of these days you’re going to have to confront your feeling about him.” Liam opened his mouth to protest that there were no feelings to confront but Louis raised a hand to silence him. “Your true feelings, none of this _I hate him, he stands for everything that is wrong with music today_ rubbish.” Louis said in a shoddy imitation of his accent, complete with exaggerated pout and furrowed brows.

“But he _does!”_ Liam insisted throwing his hands up in exasperation. Louis just continued to tap his chin, ignoring him.

“Perhaps over dinner or drinks or both.” He said quoting Harry’s latest tweet with a snicker. “God could he sound any more eager?”

Liam shuffled forward in line frowning down at his phone where Harry’s tweet glared back at him and thought about replying with some bullshit excuse because he had no intentions of meeting up with him, not in this lifetime or the next. He still didn’t know what Harry meant to gain from this game he was playing but he wasn’t about to play right into his hand, so instead he locked his phone, shutting it off for good measure.

XXX

“So Liam, your first album **_Through the dark_** has been highly acclaimed, getting praised all across the boards as a lyrical masterpiece, some have compared your voice to such greats as James Taylor and Justin Timberlake and to think we might never have heard it if not for this latest British invasion, been shoved to the wayside which would’ve been such a disservice to the music industry in my opinion.”

Liam mentally reminded himself not to fidget with his watch or one of the many hemp bracelets on his wrist as he fixes the Tonight show host with his most winning smile.

“Why thank you Jimmy, but it’s true I’m signed to a more independent label under Simon Cowell—for his more experimental artists and with me well he knew he was taking a gamble, that I wasn’t flashy like most, didn’t have any kind of gimmick to me—I’m more of a ‘what you see is what you get’ kind of bloke which tends to be harder to market.”

“So it’s safe to say it pays to have friends in high places eh? I know Ed Sheeran was an important factor in you getting discovered.” Jimmy pressed, leaning forward with interest.

Liam’s eyes crinkled up as he laughed. “Yeah Mr. Garth Brooks was really onto something with that tune I reckon. I met Ed couch hopping round me mates’ flats and when he got a foot in he reached back and kinda tugged me along. I honestly owe everything to him, he’s aces.”

“But he’s not the only one is he?”

“Pardon?” Liam asked, leaning in as if he hadn’t heard but really he just needed to buy himself some time already knowing where this new line of questions was headed.

“Ed’s not the only one to lend a hand though…wouldn’t you say Harry Styles also attributed to your success.”

And there it was.

“I’m not sure what you…”

“Well it’s no secret that he’s been promoting you and your album since it hit the shelves, every interview he goes on and on about it and well there’s nothing like having a popular celeb promoting you, wouldn’t you say that many of your fans are also his?”

“Of course I’d say that I mean there’s no rule that says you’re only allowed to listen to one kind of music, that someone who is a fan of Harry’s can’t also be a fan of mine—that’d be quite silly.”

“That’s true, so would you say the feeling is mutual.”

“The feeling?”

“He’s quite fond of you, admires you and counts you among his biggest musical influences are the feelings at all mutual in that respect?”

“Oh well, there’s no denying that Harry is a star yeah—he’s just got this charm, this sort of allure about him that drives both girls and boys wild, he definitely knows what he’s doing.”

“Yes, but are _you_ a fan—do you have a favorite song?”

“Oh. Erm You & I is quite a tune isn’t it?” Liam didn’t like to admit it but the high note Harry throws in near the end was pretty impressive.

“Nice, I know you’re a really busy man Liam so I’m not going to keep you for much longer, besides I know the audience is getting restless wanting to hear you perform the new single so I’ve just got one more question.” Liam held his breath, pasting on a wide curious smile.

“I was scrolling through twitter this morning as I am oft to do, saw you’d mentioned the show and went to reply but someone had beat me to it, Harry Styles tweeted you didn’t he?” Liam couldn’t help but groan inwardly because _of course_.

“Uh yeah, he does that sometimes…”

“Invited you out to dinner, but you never answered him and I think I can speak for everyone when I say inquiring minds would like to know, do you intend to meet up or nah?”

“Um I don’t actually, my travel diary is pretty swamped for the next couple months full of all this promo.” He waved a casual hand around. “I just don’t have the time really, s’nothing personal.”

“Right, right.” Jimmy agreed, fiddling with the vinyl cover of Liam’ album sat in front of him. “It’s just not every day Harry Styles asks you out over twitter is it?” Liam blanches, quickly covering this reaction with an uneasy chuckle.

“Mate he did _not_ ask me out, it was harmless I assure you just two professionals chewing the fat maybe but definitely not a date.”

“No? It sure sounded like it to me, inviting you out for drinks afterward…but if you say it’s all innocent I believe you.” He finishes with a wink that clearly says otherwise.

Turning to the camera he announces a quick commercial break before Liam was to take the stage.

Liam can’t get unmic’d fast enough nearly leaping from the sofa the minute someone tells him he’s allowed, deftly avoiding Jimmy’s curious stare in favor of getting ready for his performance.

XXX

 _@Real_Liam_Payne we can chew the fat if you like :) x._ Followed by a tempura prawn and the thumbs up emoji.

XXX

He’s back home in the UK enjoying his first day off in forever, after a grueling couple of months of promo. He’d decided to sleep in a little before hopping in the shower and rustling up a little something-something for brekkies.

With a little money in his pockets now thanks to his advance from the record label he’d finally given in and found himself a flat in the apartment complex where Louis lives, it’s in a decent area just outside the city—a fair commute to school for the older lad.

He’s just settling in front of the telly with a huge bowl of coco pops when there’s a knock at his door. With spoon to his open mouth Liam glares at the offending slab of metal as if it were to blame and wondered who the heck would be bothering him on his one day off.

The only person he knows in the building so far is Louis and glancing at his watch he knew the other boy should be in class right about now so it couldn’t be him, setting his cereal down on the coffee table he drags himself to the door and takes a peek through the peephole, startling back a little when he’s faced with Zayn sticking his tongue out at him.

“Come on Lee-yum I know you’re in there mate!” Liam cursed under his breath for choosing to work so closely with his mates because of course Zayn wouldn’t care that it was Liam’s only day off for the week and that he might want to kick back, relax and avoid all things work related. He also cursed that gorgeous face of Zayn’s that must’ve convinced someone to let him into the building without Liam having to buzz him in. Which was just annoying.

“Sorry, Liam isn’t in—he’s off somewhere enjoying his freedom.”

“You’re not even a little funny mate now let me in, I’ve got Starbucks.” Taking another look through the hole Liam saw that Zayn did in fact have a drink carrier in his hands which he held up enticingly.

“In that case I’m in.” He mumbled as he finally unlocked the door. “The coffee can stay, but you have to go.” He announces beading his eyes in his friend’s direction.

Zayn freezes with only one foot over the threshold. “What? Why?”

“Because it’s my day off Zayn!” Liam feels the need to remind him, making a grab at the coffee with his name on the side but Zayn quickly moves it out of reach causing Liam to whimper like a scolded puppy. “And ever since I made you my manager you never just drop by as my mate anymore it’s always _sign this Liam_ or _look this over Liam_ or _you’re looking a bit rough there Liam are you eating enough fiber?_ ”

Zayn clucked his tongue looking wholly unamused as he cocked his hip. “So your issue is that I care?”

“My issue is you’ve lost sight of where the line between Zayn my manager ends and Zayn my mate begins.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way Lee because as I see it Zayn yer mate never gets turned off, because even as yer manager I only want what is best for you.” He finished looking genuinely hurt which made Liam feel like a proper bell end.

Running a hand through his hair, Liam moved back to let Zayn into his flat. “I know that I—just forget I said anything, what brings you round?”

Stepping gingerly into the flat the darker boy at least had the decency to flush. “Oh, it uh it’s actually business related.” He admitted with a sheepish shrug but before Lam could groan he held the drink carrier up in front of him as if that move alone would shut Liam up. It worked. “BUT, I also want us to go out and do something maybe catch a film or summat…it is yer day off after all.”

“It is and I’d much rather spend it dong absolutely nothing ta.”

“Fair enough, I’ll just say what I came here to say and leave you to it then.”

Liam waved for him to go on, making his way back into the living room where his cereal awaited his return. “If you must.”

“It’s actually quite fantastic news.” Zayn announced following him into the next room.

“Yeah?”

Zayn nodded his head and for the first time Liam took notice that the other man was practically vibrating in excitement.

“Jesus Zayn spit it out already.” The older lad nodded a second time, setting Liam’s drink down in front of him as a peace offering.

“Right, so I was lunching with Nick Grimshaw the other day.” Zayn starts, following suit and taking a seat in the secondhand armchair Liam found at a garage sale. It had reminded him too much of the one his grandparents had to pass up.

“Nick Grimshaw? As in the manager of—” Liam dropped the spoon he’d been attempting to shovel into his mouth in outrage.

“Yes, the very same Nick who represents Harry Styles anyway—”

“What in the world were you doing lunching with the likes of _him_?”

“Huh? Well I mean he’s sort of fit isn’t he? And we just happened to run into each other and got to talking…”

“He’s alright, didn’t really think he was your type though.”

“Whatever Liam would you just listen for half a bloody second?”

“Sorry, sorry go on.”

“Thank you now where was I…oh right so we got to talking about the possibility of you and Harry co-headlining a tour.”

“You. What?” Liam asked, convinced he’d heard wrong.

“It was his idea but it does make sense what with the fans and the media just eating up this whole courtship thing the two of you are doing through social media.”

Liam sputtered in disbelief. “ _We_ aren’t doing shit, it’s all Styles and his shitty idea of a joke.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“It’s stupid is what it is, like it was annoying back when it was just random tweets here and there and the odd mention in an interview but to snap himself running on the treadmill with my song playing in the background and then post that fanart of the two of us cuddling on the couch with Loki on his Instagram is a bit much don’t you think? Like how far does he intend to take this fucking prank anyway?”

“Nick insists it’s not a prank mate, he and Harry are sort of like us in that they’re relationship is closer than mere manager/client and well they obviously talk—quite a lot about you, he says Harry is proper gone on you, there are no hidden motives.”

Liam has to roll his eyes, hard because of course Nick would say that he’s on Harry’s side, he’d never own up to his client’s asshattery.

“Zayn that’s not.” Liam cuts himself off because he’s not even really sure what he was meant to say, still mostly in shock. Maybe he’d meant to say that it was impossible that Harry couldn’t really be into him—it made no sense they had nothing in common! Perhaps he meant to say that it was never going to happen, not from his end anyway because even if by some miracle Harry’s feelings were genuine Liam’s were too, he honestly could not stand the other boy. “This can’t happen Z, I hope you told Nick that I mean I’d go insane if I had to be around Styles that often.”

Zayn sighs bringing a hand up to rub his temple. “I didn’t actually because I figured you’re both grown ass adults and that you in particular would be smart enough to see what an amazing opportunity this is, your own tour Liam and sure you have to share billing with Harry but just think about it, for someone of his caliber to be willing to share equal billing with you when, no offense he has the right to be a diva and demand to be the featured performer, he’s earned it. But Grimmy insists that not only would Harry never do that but that he probably would’ve suggested co-headlining straight away if we hadn’t beat him to the punch.”

For the second time Liam feels like he’s been sucker punched as all the oxygen leaves his body. “So wait Styles has already agreed?”

“Mmhm, he’s pretty excited about it, Grimmy called him during lunch and told him all this over speakerphone…the excitement in his voice Lee, it can’t be faked.”

“He is a shite actor—have you seen his Pepsi commercial?” He reminded making his friend laugh despite himself.

“So what’s it gonna be Liam, you’re the missing piece of the equation before we can pitch anything to the big heads.” Liam bit his lip, glancing at his now soggy bowl of cereal in regret.

He knew he’d be a fool to turn such an opportunity down, it was just smart business not that it was ever about money for Liam, sure he needed it to live, put food in his mouth, and a roof over his head—anything extra was a perk, but never needed hordes of fans screaming in his face, clawing at his clothes and throwing their bras at him like Harry’s fans seemed to be prevalent to, he did it for the music, the pride in knowing that he’s touched even just one person with his songs.

All he’s ever needed was his guitar, a stage, and a few people who liked ‘good’ music and didn’t mind listening to him play. He doesn’t want to be a sellout but there was no denying that this tour would represent everything he’s been working towards, his dream come true getting to travel all over the world performing for huge crowds—much bigger crowds then his name alone would draw in –sharing his music with the world.

“I guess I can’t really say no can I?” He finally blurts on a heavy sigh.

“You could, but you’d be a right eejit just sayin’.”

“Yeah alright, I’m up for it.”

Zayn clapped his hands, looking much less weary as before which made Liam relax because he hadn’t meant to cause his mate so much stress. “Sweet, I’m proud of you Liam, setting yer pride aside in order to see the bigger picture.”

“Pssh, you’re just happy because this means you can finally get paid. With actual money and not just candy and smiles.”

“That too.” Zayn relented, standing from the couch to stretch his arms high over his head. “So yer really not leaving the house then?”

“Don’t you have to call Grimmy up for a dinner date or summat? The two of you can celebrate your brilliance by playing footsie under the table.” Liam sneered crossing his arms over his chest, still feeling a bit sick at the thought of his friend and manager dating and possibly sleeping with the enemy.

The darker man didn’t even bat an eyelash just shrugged. “Might do, but I mean I’m free now if you wanted to pop out for a bit?” He said with a suggestive eyebrow. “I’m thinking smoothies?”

Liam wanted to protest, insist he be left alone to sulk at what his life has become, touring with Harry Styles—what a nightmare, but then he gave his ruined breakfast another glance and that was all the incentive he needed.

“Yeah alright.”

XXX

These days down time at home seems like a luxury, he’s always zipping here and there and as exciting as it is—the life of a fledgling super star—every once and a while it’s nice to be home, to sit back, chill, and not be expected to do squat.

It’s even more rare that Ed is also on break and in London doing the exact same thing but when he texts the ginger about meeting for coffee and Ed tells him to come round his instead Liam doesn’t hesitate.

Ed’s already got a cuppa waiting for him and the two sit in the living room sipping their tea as they catch up.

“So a little birdy tells me yer fixing to head out on yer own tour—first one eh?” Ed says, around a mouthful of biscuit.

“Yes, finally right? Feels like I’ve been gearing up for this all my life. Figures then that when it finally happened I’d have to do it with Styles by my side, it’s like the universe has given me everything I could ever want but at a cost.”

Ed paused with another cookie at his lips. “Wait you still have beef with him then? I thought you’d gotten over it what with all the flirting over twitter.”

“Flirting! Ha! He tweets me and I respond with the bare minimum just so his fans don’t attack me for being rude to their ‘son’ and that of course encourages him but I’ve never _flirted_ with him, please!”

“I dunno you did send him a kiss didn’t you?”

“One time! And it was an accident!” Liam cried, feeling his pulse pick up for reasons beyond him, it was truly becoming worrisome that even his closest mates were buying into this crush shite, that not even they could tell that this thing, whatever it was, was one-sided that he was very much an unwilling participant.

“Oi, what’s this then?” Both boy’s heads turn to see a familiar blonde in a rumpled oversized t-shirt that Liam was pretty sure belonged to Ed standing at the end of the hallway that lead back to the bedrooms, his hair’s a mess and he’s got one fist rubbing sleep crust from is eye.

Liam recognizes him of course; everyone remembers Niall Horan. The cheerful Irishman from Harry’s season of the X factor he’d been super popular but miraculously got booted at week seven due to low voting, there had almost been a riot the fans demanding a recount but Niall had simply shrugged and promised that that wouldn’t be the last Britain saw of him, turning towards the camera to send the folks at home an exaggerated wink.

He hasn’t yet started work on music of his own but it’s no secret that he and Harry had stayed in touch after the show and that the blonde had penned more than a few songs on Harry’s debut album and that he was set to stand in as the guitarist in Styles’ band for the tour.

So this was Ed’s ‘little birdy’ then.

“Soz babe did we wake you?” Ed practically cooed, making Liam sit up with interest because this was a new and unexpected development.

“ _You_ didn’t, the man with the golden lungs over there on the other hand…”

Liam couldn’t help but blush. “Sorry I—I’m Liam, Payne.” He introduced, setting his tea aside to thrust a hand out towards the blonde. Niall rolled his eyes but took the proffered hand.

“Course I know who you are mate, but it’s nice to finally meet ya considering all the friends we’ve got in common. But I reckon we would’ve run into each other at some point during tour. So what’s called for all the screeching?”

Chagrin now completely gone replaced by indignation. “I do _not_ screech.” He insisted, because he doesn’t Louis screeches, not him.

“I mentioned Harry.” Ed tosses out simply and much to Liam’s dismay the blonde just nods in understanding and joins his—well Liam wasn’t yet sure if they were on boyfriend terms yet—Ed on the couch, straddling the arm nearest where the ginger sat so his hip brushed the older man’s shoulder.

“Ah, that’ll do it. You don’t like ‘im very much do ya?” He asked, cutting to the chase.

Liam’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips to buy time because he knew how close Niall and Harry were and he really didn’t want to offend or get on the blonde’s bad side when they only just met and settled for: “Not really a fan.”

“Of his music or of him?” Niall asked without missing a beat.

“Neither.” Liam shrugged.

“That’s funny because you haven’t even met him or did I miss when that happened? Always reckoned Harry would call me up squealing or hire a 20-piece marching band to celebrate.”

“Well no we haven’t met yet but I know his type.”

“You _really_ don’t mate or you wouldn’t have said that—Harry doesn’t exactly fit into any kind of type…he’s in a whole league of his own.”

“But that’s not to say that he isn’t great because he is, nicest lad you’ll ever meet.” Ed quickly pipes up, shooting Niall a pointed look that Liam hopes he doesn’t think was subtle because if so it missed its mark by like a lot.

“Well yeah he’s pretty much my favorite person aside from you babe.” The blonde insists, leaning down slightly to knock their shoulders together and it isn’t done overly flirty or with any kind of lewd gesture added and yet Liam still feels the urge to look away, give them a moment of privacy because of the smiles they exchange.

“I—” He starts, then gives up letting his shoulders slump in defeat because it was pointless to try to argue with people who so clearly thought the sun shone from Harry’s ass. “I guess I’ve got the next couple of months to find out for myself don’t I?”

Niall let out a doubtful sound. “Won’t even take that long before you’re signing up for the Harry styles fan club, trust me.”

Liam opened to his mouth to retort because that would never happen, not in a million years he was all about quality over quantity and while Harry was indeed _popular_ , there was no denying that he had no _substance_ to his music, no real craftsmanship which was something Liam would never approve of.

XXX

“Get dressed wanker, we’re going out.” Is what Liam is awoken the night before tour is supposed to kick off and not for the first time or even eleventh time does he regret giving Louis a spare key to his flat.

“M’sleepin’.” He mumbles, trying in vain to smoosh his face into his pillow.

“We can see that, but now you’re not.” Another voice chimes in and Liam groans as the covers are torn from his body because this was a bloody ambush is what it is. “Come on its only seven thirty, not even you have any business being in bed yet…what is wrong with you?” For that he swats blindly at the air beside him, hoping to catch Zayn in the junk but the slender man manages to scoot just out of reach.

“I’m catching up on me sleep before it’s time to live on a bus—oddly enough now that I actually own a bed I’m going to miss it.”

“You’re such a twat, seriously we’re going out for drinks to celebrate the tour kicking off so let’s go.”

“Who all is going?” Liam asks, peeking one eye open with interest, he knew resistance was pretty much futile but he wasn’t quite ready to give in yet.

“The usual suspects, plus anyone who’ll be involved in the tour—sort of a meet the team tadoo I guess.” Louis explains with a flip of his wrist.

Groaning Liam sat up, rubbing a hand over his face so that his next words come out muffled. “So there’s no chance Styles will skip out huh?”

“Liam.” Zayn breathes, sounding exasperated, while Louis seems to ignore him altogether.

“Get dressed and put a little effort in yeah, never hurts to look yer best.”

“I hate when the two of you do this you know”

“Do what?” Zayn asks distracted as he makes his way over to Liam’s closet for inspection.

“Double team me.”

Louis scoffs. “You only wish we’d double team you, can you imagine how hot a threesome would be between us?”

Liam scrunches up his nose because while both boys were insanely good looking and he already had it on good authority what an amazing lay Zayn was, they were his _mates_ which was just _ew._

“Oh gross Lou why do’ya always have to take it there, besides our Zayn is already spoken for.”

“Yeah? Who is the lucky lad or lady?” Louis asked, loving himself a bit of gossip.

“Nick Grimshaw.” Liam blurts at the same time Zayn shakes his head. “It was one lunch.”

“Seriously? How unfortunate you could deffo do better.”

“How would you know? You’ve never even met him!”

“I have actually, almost hooked up with him at a club once but then he opened his mouth and I ended up going home with Danielle instead and the rest as they say is history.”

“So that’s how you and Dani ended up meeting, the way she tells it, it’s a lot more romantic. The two of you bumping into one another in the middle of the dance floor, you staring intently into her eyes with such heat and passion straight away, little does she know that in reality you were fleeing from an argument with Nick and that’s why your eyes were so fiery.”

“And we’re going to keep it that way.” He growled, eyeing both boys as if daring them to argue. Zayn brought a hand up to his lips, making a show of zipping them up but Liam who’d finally swung his legs over the edge of the bed shot his old mate a smirk.

“Only if you don’t make me go tonight.”

“You’re going!” They shout in one voice before Zayn tosses a charcoal Henley at him hitting him square in the face.

 

XXX

The first thing Liam remembers is being dragged up to V.I.P of Afterglo and given a drink that was much sweeter than he usually liked but he downed it all the same and by the time he’d set the empty glass down there was a tray of shots sat in front of him and faces he recognized but didn’t quite know were crowding around him snatching up a shot until everyone had one raised above their head and shouting.

“To the start of the hottest tour of the summer!” Louis cried out before throwing his shot back everyone else following suit including Liam.

A couple shots later he was starting to feel it, the alcohol loosening his bones and initial reservations about the night. He soon found himself bobbing his head to an Usher remix, his feet already itching to hit the dance floor. Glancing down at the massive blob of dancing bodies and scoping out a potential dance partner his eyes catch on a tall slender figure at the bar chatting with the bartender, they’re wearing all black and from behind Liam can’t quite tell what this person’s gender is—not that it mattered it was only dancing, not a proposal.

Sliding out of the booth Zayn had left him in he tried standing for the first time and felt his head began to swim, so bracing himself on the table he waited until the room righted itself before straightening once more—really feeling his drinks now.

He slowly made his way over to the mystery person, admiring the view as he drew closer, long, thin, toned legs encased in black skinny jeans, a fitted black shirt that from afar had looked solid but now upon closer inspection was actually littered with tiny white stars and probably more navy than black. Liam couldn’t stop staring at their ass though on the small side, it was pert and looked like it would fit perfectly in his hands which was just enough for him.

He’s about a foot away when the bartender glances over at him and grins, greeting him and most likely asking him if he needs anything if Liam’s read his lips correctly because he can’t hear shit but it has nothing to do with the music the DJ is spinning, it’s that everything seems to have gone mute around him, all except for the mysterious hottie who’s turning curiously at the bartender’s words and Liam holds his breath without realizing in anticipation.

And literally draws back as if slapped when he comes face to face with Harry Styles.

Harry bloody Styles holding a wine glass filled with a pale pink liquid and looking like the biggest pretentious prat he’s ever seen.

“Liam.” He greets, voice feather light and possessing an almost dreamlike quality. Liam is confused because he’s only ever heard the other man sound low and gravelly.

“Is that wine?” He asks in lieu of greeting.

Harry startles for a moment looking between his wine glass and Liam and back again in confusion. “Uh, yes did you want some? I’m sure Brady here can hook you u—” Harry starts to offer but Liam shakes his head before he can finish.

“Are you drinking wine, in a club?”

Harry nods again, slower this time. “I am. It’s Rosé and it’s delicious.”

Liam shakes his head in disgust and conquers the rest of the way to the bar, chuffed that he only stumbles once.

“Mate can I get a _real_ drink yeah? None of that pussy water.” He spits, thumbing at Harry’s glass and he doesn’t know why he said that, he’s never in his life referred to wine as ‘pussy water’ before but if he was looking for a reaction from the younger lad he’s gravely disappointed as he just stands there watching Liam with those alien-esque eyes of his, his head titled slightly to the side until the bartender— _Brady_ returns with a glass of what looks like whiskey. Liam’s eyes light up and he immediately reaches for his wallet to pay but Brady holds his hands up.

“It’s been taken care of.”

“Oh, alright then cheers.” Turning from the bar he almost walks right into Harry who is still just standing there and when did he get so close anyway?

“Hiiiii.” He says with a smile, that damned dimple winking out at him.

Liam chugs half his drink in one go.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Harry continues despite Liam’s silence. Liam nods distractedly because he’s not the best liar at the best of times. “You have no idea how big a fan I am.”

“I’ve got an idea.” He mumbles into his drink causing the other boy’s face to brighten.

“Yeah?”

Liam nods again, crunching ice between his teeth. “You might’ve mentioned it a time or two in yer interviews.” He snorts because that’s clearly an understatement and they both know it. At least Harry has the decency to blush, tilting his head with interest.

“Huh, so you’ve watched my interviews then?”

Liam starts because of course he hasn’t! “Not so much, kind of hard to ignore all the twitter mentions quoting them at me or not see the gifs people send me from them though.”

“Right, sorry about that?” He says, shoulders falling slightly in disappointment, but his smile never waivers and Liam only feels a little bad and shrugs.

“S’not yer fault I guess.” He relents, climbing up on the stool in front of hm. Harry does the same and just like that he perks right back up again, skin practically buzzing.

“Anyway how exciting is this…our first tour! I swear I just about leapt out of my skin in excitement when Nick called me up with the idea and then when he called again to say you were on board I just…it’s so embarrassing but I called my mum and then my sister and then tweeted the news like I couldn’t keep quiet almost went to the roof of my apartment complex to shout it to the world as cliché as it sounds.” He pauses to roll his eyes, letting out a little self-deprecating laugh at his admission.

“I’m just so happy like this is such a dream come true if someone told me I could tour with anyone I wanted dead or living I’d have picked you full stop and I was thinking that maybe we could possibly work on something together during our down time like just pick each other’s brains a little, I really think we could make something magical.” Setting his drink down on the bar Liam cups the side of his head feeling himself grow overwhelmed by all this, annoyed that Harry would still keep up this rouse even to his face.

“Styles can you…like _not_?” He finally groans, refusing to meet the other boy’s eyes.

Harry finally pauses in his spiel, quirking a confused eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Just shut up!” Liam growled, this time allowing his eyes to burn into Harry’s own making the other boy stutter.

“I…”

“You talk a lot of bullshit you know that?” He said taking another pull of his drink. “ _If I could tour with anyone alive or dead I’d still pick you_ piss off with that shit, there’s no need to kiss my arse you got what you wanted, though why you want it is beyond me—what exactly are you playing at Styles why pretend I’m such an inspiration to ya…why make up these crush rumors?”

“Liam I—I _do_ admire you, you’re like one of the reasons I tried out for the x factor in the first place and as for my crush I—it’s—”

“What’s yer favorite tune of mine then?” Liam blurts point blank, figuring if he picks one of the singles then he’s just another bandwagon fan, a poser.

Harry blinks owlishly, caught off guard and Liam thinks _good_ as his eyes are suddenly drawn to Harry’s mouth where his tongue flicks out to wet his lips in thought. “Oh um, ok so this isn’t an easy question to answer because I love so many but like, I’ve always felt I identified most with _Fireproof_.” Liam nearly falls off the barstool he straddles smug smile chased completely from his face in favor of shock because out of all the songs Liam has written that was one of the most personal, not only that but he doesn’t even know how Harry knows that song exists since it’s yet to be released.

 

“How—how, explain how you know that song.” He demands, leaning forward without even thinking, his eyes narrowed.

Harry runs a shaky hand through his curls mussing them up more then fixing them. “Right, so it all comes back to what I said before about you inspiring me to audition for the x factor…me and a few mates of mine were seventeen and bored because literally nothing happens in Holmes Chapel—where I’m from—so one night we took a train into the city and snuck into this pub that was advertising open mic night, my mates had planned to sign me up and force me to sing but when we got there the list was already full, so we got ourselves some ciders and found a table and decided to just enjoy the show because who doesn’t love live music yeah? You were there that night, third to last performer of the night.”

Liam can’t contain his gasp as the memories of that gig come flooding back, he’s done a lot of open mics in his life has had mixed reactions from standing ovations to empty bottles being thrown at him but he loved every single one. He remembered this night in particular because he’s only ever performed Fireproof one time, it was right after his break up with Zayn that he wrote it and he was feeling really low when Louis, and another mate Jade forced him to come out and to play that song, promised him he’d feel loads better afterward—and he had—but he’d never quite been able to perform that song again, it’d made him feel too split open and vulnerable.

Dragging his eyes up from admiring the bar top to meet Harry’s emerald greens he studied the other boy’s face for the first time, read the almost hero worship he seemed to hold for Liam and for the first time he believed it, didn’t yet understand it but he actually believed that for whatever reason Harry admired him.

“By then my mates were pretty over it and whining about wanting to leave but something kept me planted in my seat like I just _knew_ I couldn’t leave yet and then you took the stage and I‘ll admit I was a goner before you even opened your mouth but then you did and Liam, _Liam_ you are so fucking talented and the passion with which you sing, god if I could emote even half of that I—you performed two songs a cover of Jason Mraz’s I‘m Yours and then an original song Fireproof and I’ll never forget that performance because I don’t think I’ve ever identified more with a song in my life—it stayed with me for years and I’ve been trying to recreate that feeling for myself ever since, the closest I’ve come was ’Don’t let me go’ but even that’s…anyway I signed up for x factor shortly after that and when I saw Ed tweet about you and saw that you were making a name for yourself at the exact same time as me I was just so happy for you, excited at the prospect of finally meeting the man I owe everything to.” Harry finishes with a wide smile that threatened to split his face.

It said everything that smile did, it said that not only was he not messing around about being inspired by Liam but the actual hearts in his eyes hinted that the crush rumors may also be real and it was all too much, all of it was _way_ too much for Liam to handle right now.

Instead of being flattered he got angry, it pissed him off that someone who had everything, every single thing they could possibly want right at their fingertips all he had to do was snap his fingers and yet that wasn’t enough. Harry Styles also wanted him? Well fuck that he was not a fucking prize to be won.

Harry Styles couldn’t _have_ him.

“Fuck you Styles, just fuck you alright?” Liam growls and marches off.

He tries avoiding Harry for the rest of the night but V.I.P is only so big and it seems every time he turns around Harry’s there sipping wine like a twat and smiling shyly at him.

Watching him, always watching him.

Even when Liam finally makes it to the dance floor he can feel eyes on him and you’d think it was because he’d been recognized or summat but he knew it wasn’t that, it was Harry, eyeing him down like some kind of creep.

Slipping off the dance floor with a promise to return shortly he finds himself in front of Brady once again, ordering a drink just as he feels those same laser pointer eyes on him and senses someone’s approach.

One look confirms its Harry and Liam draws a deep breath, gripping his new drink up and tossing it back figuring if he’s going to do this, he’ll need to be proper sloshed and gestures to Brady for another.

“Alright Liam?”

“Was doing great a minute ago but now not as much.” He admitted not caring the least bit about the other man’s feelings, but much to his dismay Harry just continued speaking unfazed.

“You’ve got some pretty smooth moves for the sitting on a stool with a guitar type of performer—were throwing shapes JT himself would be proud of.”

“Ta mate.” Liam says to Brady as a fresh drink is set down in front of him, to Harry he gives his shoulders a mall shrug. “Just like to have a good time when I’m out, don’t understand people who come to a club to sit around and people watch, what’s the point?” He says, raising his eyebrows at the younger man who to Liam’s knowledge has spent the entire night doing just that.

“I’m the same usually but tonight’s a bit different, special—besides I’m not hardly drunk enough for all that.” Liam snorts.

“That’s because you’re not drinking.” Harry made a show of inspecting his wine glass before raising an eyebrow of his own. “ _That_ is not a drink, here lemme order you a proper one, show ya the difference.” Liam said already gesturing to Brady who gestured back that he was on it.

Liam liked him.

Harry shook his head, lips pursed as he raised his mostly full glass as if to toast looking at least a little apologetic as he did so.

“Don’t want to mix.” Liam rolled his eyes muttering ‘suit yourself’ as he finished off his drink and started on the one Brady brought over for Harry himself.

“So about earlier I’m sorry if I upset you but I’m sort of confused on what bit you found so offensive?”

“All of it.”

“All of it?”

“You admiring me—knowing about Fireproof—claiming to like me.”

“But I _do_ like you!”

“And that’s what pisses me off, I don’t like get it? You’re _you.”_

“What’s that even mean?”

“You’re like this bubblegum pop pretty boy type and like I’m not…at all. I don’t even like—ok I used to not even think your songs were real music? Like they’re so heavily auto tuned and shit like what’re you even hiding, what’re you trying to cover up mate.”

“But then someone linked me to that acoustic listening party you did for that children’s hospital and I only clicked it so I’d finally have proof that you were rubbish because there’d be nowhere for you to hide, just you and a guitar yeah? But much to my disappointment you can fucking _sing_ Harry why did you let them change you—why’d you conform?”

“Liam I—” Whatever Harry was going to say is cut off by Louis throwing himself at Liam’s back, clinging to him like a koala, his chin hooked over his shoulder and Liam can smell the alcohol on his mate’s breath.

“Why. So. Serious?” Louis slurs, reaching forward to smooth out Harry’s furrowed brow. “Liam why is Harry Styles frowning at you, he’s much too pretty to be frowning.”

“Have you quite finished?”

“Nope, hiya Harry Styles I’m Louis. The best friend.”

“Hiiiii Louis I’m Harry.”

“I _know!!!”_

“Soon to be ex best friend if you don’t get off me.”

Louis clucked his tongue in disapproval. “Tetchy tetchy, is it already time to switch to water?”

“Fuck you, won’t be needing a babysitter tonight ta.”

“If you say so. So Harry Styles can I call you Harold?”

“Actually that’s not my—”

“ _HAROLD_ I’m sorry we weren’t able to meet up with you back when Liam was in LA for the tonight show. I’d wanted to—promised me sisters I’d get ya to sign something for them—big fans us Tomlinson’s. I’ve got five little sisters and they’re massive fans of yours, even baby Dorie bless her, claps along in her car seat when ya come on the radio. They all think you’re the fittest and they’re not wrong, and might I just say you _smell_ amazing as well which is quite a feat in this hotbox of a club that smells mostly of stale beer and sweat.”

“Oh well that’s very sweet, I’d really love to meet them sometime. I’d offer to sign something now but…”

“We’ve both been drinking and I’m liable to lose it anyway besides haven’t really got anything for you to sign besides me t-shirt and perhaps me arse? But what good would that do them eh?”

“Louis!”

“What Liam, I saw an opportunity and I took it how many people in the world can say they’ve had their arse signed by Harry Styles.”

“At least two.” Harry mumbled under his breath causing the other two to freeze, staring incredulously at him.

Harry raised his hands innocently in front of him. “What I’m all about fan service. They helped me get where I am if I have to sign a few bums along the way to show my appreciation so be it.”

“That’s so cool of you, why don’t you sign bums Leeyum?” Turning back to Harry without waiting for Liam’s response he stage-whispered: “Liam wouldn’t even sign the tits of this one bird, she’d wanted to get it permanently tattooed there later that day but he went all red in the face and asked if he could sign her wrist instead.”

“I’ve lost count the number of tits I’ve signed both male and female.” This gets a laugh out of Louis which only makes Liam frown deeper because it wasn’t _that_ funny.

“That’s brilliant! You know we should deffo exchange numbers so we can go about getting me sisters some signed swag and whatnot.”

“Totally or just as mates yeah?” Louis’ eyes flash with something and sadly Liam knows that look, it’s his I’m going to adopt you and corrupt you and ultimately makes you my minion and enjoy every minute of it look—Liam should know, he’d been on the receiving end of that very same look, unfortunately.

“Seriously?” He all but squealed turning to Liam with eyes that literally twinkled. “I knew being mates with you would one day pay off.” Liam let out an affronted noise, trying in vain to knock Louis off his back to no avail.

“Yeah well he can bloody well have you, so I can finally stop pretending to tolerate your ass.”

“Oh hush you know you love me and if I were even remotely into dudes we’d be married.” Liam opens his mouth to deny it but there wasn’t really any point because one he was a shit liar and two Louis was once again too focused on Harry, namely the mobile phone he held out to him to pay him any mind.

Liam watched his best friend exchange numbers with his sworn enemy and tried to think up an appropriate form of payback, but his alcohol induced brain wasn’t coming up with anything more than stealing the laces from his shoes or switching out all his favorite sugary children’s cereal’s for boring brain flakes.

That’d teach him to show a little loyalty.

He orders another drink, then thinks better of it and orders two, knowing Louis.

As predicted his first drink is snatched right out of his hands as Louis finishes up with Harry and with a quick kiss to Liam’s cheek he bounces away headed for the last place he’d seen Zayn.

“You know a while back I thought about getting your lyrics tatted onto my body, but then I figured that was a bit corny even for me.”

“How so?”

Rolling up his sleeves to reveal just a fraction of the ink that littered his skin Harry traced a finger over the anchor. “About ninety percent of these are meaningless things I pointed to at random, the other ten percent are awful puns.”

“I could never do that, all the ink I have—not as many as you—they all mean something me I’ve got lyrics that were too important to put into a song, and then my four chevrons represent my parents and two sisters.”

“I’ve got a couple of those, you know sentimental tats but most of its rubbish.”

“What lyrics were you thinking of then?”

“I think I’m gonna win this time, riding on the wind and I won’t give up.” For the second time tonight Liam feels winded, like someone’s just done a round house kick straight to his larynx.

Fireproof represented his earliest struggles to make a name for himself, all the no’s and doors slammed in his face, record execs who laughed him right out of their office. A lesser man would’ve given up but not Liam, he _couldn’t_ this was all he knew all he loved and wanted. So that line had always been what pushed him forward to try again only harder, better.

His love for music, his passion had been what made him feel fireproof and it’s insane that Harry seemed to get that, seemed to get him more than he ever thought possible. He’d always thought because he was a serious artist, a lyricist that Harry who had most of his songs written for him and relied on a dance beat to sell records that they were nothing alike but he was quickly realizing just how wrong he was about the other lad.

“Or I was thinking of the quite profound _I just wanna show you off to all of my friends making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins._ ” Harry said with a straight face before letting out a bark of laughter that he quickly covered with a hand over his mouth as if the sound had surprised even him. Truth be told Liam was impressed he was able to hold it in for as long as he had because admittedly they weren’t his _best_ lyrics.

“Alirght smart ass, that entire song was actually written during a lads night in and I was hyped up on candy and lack of sleep and Louis _double dog dared_ me to include it on the album just to see if I could get away with it.”

“And you did, even made it a single.”

Liam shrugged, he didn’t have to justify his choices, least of all to him. “What can I say it’s catchy.”

Harry hummed taking another soddin sip of wine but this time instead of Liam being annoyed he’s intrigued by the way the wine stains Harry’s lips even pinker, wetting them, making them glisten slightly under the flashing club lights. Liam finds it impossible to look away, licking his own lips and without realizing it he’s leaning forward slightly wanting to taste the pink right off those lips…and fuck where’d that thought come from? He can’t tell if Harry using his own lyrics to flirt actually worked or if it’s because he’s really _really_ drunk.

Or both, probably both.

But suddenly he’s not just thinking about snogging the other boy but he’s studying his large hands and wondering what they’d feel like gripping his hips or cupping his ass. Would they be rough and a bit calloused from practicing the guitar with Horan or would they be baby soft from being a pampered popstar, having everything done for him? He bites his lip when he remembers how amazing Harry’s arse looked in his painted on jeans, wants to know what kind of noises he can draw out of that lovely mouth by tugging roughly on his curls, wonders how far he could push until it actually hurt. God.

“You know what is quite an interesting lyric? _If you don’t wanna take it slow, baby you can take me home_. Don’t you think?” Liam slurred, grinning as he recited a line from Harry’s song back to him, give him a little taste of his own medicine.

“Um…” Harry stammered eyes anxiously darting around them, his cool, confident demeanor nowhere to be seen.

“Or we could duck into the loo?” Liam suggests with a sloppy smirk, leaning the rest of the way into Harry leaving barely a breath of room between them. “How long do ya reckon it’d take for that kind of thing to reach twit-tah?” He whispers directly into Harry’s ear, his moist breath tickling the other boy’s neck.

Harry flinches away, staring wide-eyed at him. “Wait are you—Liam did you just ask me to—”

“Take me to yours, yes I did I mean if you claim to really like me what’s the deal yeah?” He asks, waving his arms around smugly, as though what he’d just said made perfect sense and that he’d finally bested the other lad.

“Well you’re quite pissed for one thing.” Harry points out, finishing off his wine in one swallow. Liam watches his Adam’s apple bob and tries not to drool.

“Pssh, this?” He scoffs, gesturing to the shots worth of whiskey left in his glass with an exaggerated snort. “This is nothing; you’ve not seen pissed!” He insists moving forward into Harry’s personal space.

Harry shakes his head, unsure. “Maybe I should get Louis? Or—or Zayn to help you home?” Liam tries making a grab for Harry’s face but he keeps darting away much to Liam’s dismay who lets out an annoyed huff.

“Maybe you should stop moving when I’m trying to kiss you.” He sings the last words and ends up giggling, getting a mouthful of curls in the process.

“Liam stop, I—I don’t want it to happen this way.”

“Why not?” Liam knows he’s whining and he’s not exactly proud of that fact but if it comes up again later he will surely take Mr. Jamie Foxx’s advice and blame the alcohol.

Harry lets out a bone deep sigh, a sound that is equal parts sad and subdued.

“Because I’m pretty sure sober you can’t stand me, which sucks, like really sucks but I’ve come to accept it and planned to use the tour to proper woo you, convince you to give me a chance and if we do anything right now while you’re this pissed I’m scared you’ll wake up tomorrow not only regretting it but hating me even more so please just stop because even sloshed to hell you’re so bloody fit and really fucking hard to resist—” As he says this Liam’s mouth pulls down into a dramatic pout making his already pillow-y lips all the more supple.

Harry makes an anguished sound, taking another step back muttering _Jesus_ under his breath.

Liam throws his hands up, as though he hadn’t heard a single word Harry just said. “You just don’t want me, fucking knew it—it’s all just some kind of game to you, there’s no way, no _way_ someone like you would go for—” He’s cut off by Harry rushing forward, their lips meeting in a surprisingly gentle kiss, that is until Harry literally whimpers into his mouth, hands coming up to the sides of Liam’s face to hold him still as Harry suckles his plump bottom lip.

“Shit I—” Liam starts to speak but Harry draws him in again cutting him off.

This time he goes right in, gently tracing the seal of Liam’s lips with the tip of his tongue until he lets out a soft gasp opening for him. Their tongues meet and Liam is definitely hard, fidgeting on his stool to relieve some of the pressure in his now too tight jeans because fuck!

“Ok ok ok we really have to, mm stop, let me take you home Liam yeah?” Harry says, pulling back to pant against Liam’s used mouth.

Liam lights up.

“Yeah! Yes, yes!”

“Not for that Liam, to sleep.”

“Sure-sure, let’s go!” Liam agrees, placating the other boy because there’s no way once he gets Harry to his flat he’s going to let him leave.

They hail a cab back to Liam’s Harry putting as much distance between them as he can so that he’s practically hugging his door much to Liam’s dismay and when they get to Liam’s flat there’s a brief moment where Harry has to fish around in Liam’s jeans for his keys accidentally brushing Liam’s dick a couple of times in the process but before Liam can grab Harry’s wrist to keep him there the taller boy is hooting in victory as his fingers close around the keyring, tugging his hand from Liam’s pants making the older lad grumble to himself.

He gets Liam to bed with little fuss navigating his way around the flat as though he’s been there plenty of times. Stripping Liam down to his pants and scolding him when he cheekily starts shimmying his hips in bed, doing a horrendous Magic Mike impression, threatening to take his pants off as well.

Harry leaves him tucked in up to his neck to fetch him a glass of water and a couple of head pills and wishes Liam good luck with his hangover, turning to leave when Liam’s hand snatches out lightning quick—impressive for someone who currently has the reflexes of a sleepy toddler.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what babe?” Harry coos, speaking in a hushed tone.

“Leave. Stay.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Liam, I’ll drop by sometime tomorrow to make sure you’re still alive okay?” He tries to joke but the answering pout is enough to make his knees go a bit wobbly.

“Not okay, stay.” Harry lets out a loud sigh, the long night finally catching up with him and after running a hand through his hair he finally relents, nodding.

“Alright, but on the couch yeah?” Liam shakes his head once but firmly, slowly lifting the corner of the blanket on the empty half of the bed in silent invitation.

Cursing under his breath Harry decides he’s much too tired for this and begins stripping down to his pants as well before sliding in beside Liam, breathing in deeply the delightfully overwhelming scent of Liam that surrounds him.

Of course that’s when Liam flops over onto his side, scooting up next to him to drunkenly whisper “big spoon or little spoon?” His voice gone deep and raspy sending a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“Little spoon.” He breathes out begrudgingly turning his back to Liam, completely defeated as he feels the other boy cuddle up behind him, a pleasantly heavy arm wrapping around his middle to pull him in even closer.

“Good.” Is the last thing Harry hears before his eyes fall shut.

XXX

The next morning, he feels like literal shit, his head is pounding like there’s a tiny construction worker going to town on a mini jackhammer inside his brain and his mouth tastes like he’d spent the entire night gnawing on road kill—he aches in places he forgot he had—and not even in the good way and yet when he rolls over to crawl his way to the toiler he freezes as his body collides with another.

 _Shit_ , Liam can’t even remember the last time he’s shagged someone, let alone a random from a bar…it’s been so long since he and Dani finally called it quits after two attempts to revive something that never really worked in the first place. She travelled all the time and truthfully was never going to be as important to him as music and once she caught on she packed her things and promptly shipped out.

Before her it had been Zayn and well they’d been done for ages, god now thinking about it he was probably due for a good shag—if only he could remember whether it was in fact good or not because the truth is he couldn’t even remember what day it was and hoped that he didn’t drink himself into a coma or summat and missed the tour launch.

Shaking his head, he grinned at the reminder of his impending tour and his silly thoughts because of course they wouldn’t leave without him he was one of the headliners.

With a deep breath he finally pries his eyes open, his vision still a bit cloudy as he realizes he’d passed out with his contacts in. The first thing he sees is hair—god it’s everywhere fanning over both pillows and tickling Liam’s nose now that he’s aware of it. It’s long and curly and somehow more familiar than Liam had expected and that’s when he sees it, the anatomical heart tattoo on the mystery person’s bicep—a literal heart on their sleeve and suddenly their identity is no longer a mystery.

An instant panic starts to set in as he realizes it’s Harry in his bed, Harry Styles who he apparently fucked last night—or got fucked by? He couldn’t tell, he honest to god hurt all over. He doesn’t know what to do next—he really has to piss and is contemplating whether to try and sneak around Harry or to just roll him onto the floor and tell him to hit the road because he’s still got some last minute packing and quite frankly a whole mess of freaking out to do because he _slept_ with _HARRY STYLES!_

Before he can decide the lump of boy beside him groans and it’s such a raw—almost animalistic sound that Liam feels his cock twitch without his permission. The sound is followed by the popstar stretching his arms up over his head, pulling even more delicious noises and accidentally whacking Liam in the nose. It’s Harry’s turn to freeze and before Liam can blink the other boy is turning over to face him green eyes meeting brown.

“Oh fuck.” Harry lets slip out, eyes wide as saucers as they dart over Liam’ face as if unsure of what it wants to look at more so he tries taking in everything at once.

Liam nods his head, sure that Harry can read the panic in his own eyes. “I know; _I know_ like how the fuck did this happen right?”

Flinching slightly, Harry surprises Liam by shaking his head those damn curls of his swaying with his movements, determined in their mission to find their way into Liam’s mouth. “What? No Liam we didn’t—didn’t make love last night if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Liam cringes.

“God don’t call it that and we didn’t?” He asks, eyebrows raising in surprise but also doubt as he eyes where his comforter has slipped off the other boy’s body to reveal acres of golden skin.

“No you were entirely too pissed, would never take advantage of someone like that, I only said what I said well because you’re even more gorgeous first thing in the morning…my god.” The last bit is said under his breath as though he couldn’t help but let the words slip out.

“You—Jesus Harry it’s much too early for that shit can you…” He starts to whine, bringing a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose because he really was going to need to inject an entire pot of coffee directly into his veins before he was ready to have this conversation.

“No, I can’t actually.” Harry countered and before Liam could react the taller boy was rolling on top of him, his weight pinning Liam’s arms down to his sides.

“What’re you…” He’s cut off by Harry’s lips and they’re just as soft as he imagined—Imagined? Aw hell, yes imagined he could admit if only to himself that he’s thought about what it’d feel like to kiss the other lad and while their breath was atrocious and he could still faintly taste the wine on Harry’s tongue it wasn’t unpleasant, it was quite nice actually.

“I can’t help telling you how bloody fit you are—wanna, wanna show you how much I am _not_ joking about wanting you, this isn’t a game for me Liam it never was.”

Liam searches Harry’s eyes as they peered down at him, begging him to believe and the weird thing was he did there was nothing but honesty in the other boy’s eyes, trust, and a wee bit of desperation.

“Alright.” He whispers huskily and surges up to meet Harry’s mouth once more, surprising a tiny sound out of him that quickly turns into a pleased groan as Liam’s hips lift up to graze Harry’s arse with the beginnings of a hard on.

“Fuck.” Harry hisses as he grinds down on Liam’s lap, the older boy echoing the sentiment, his hands coming up to grip Harry’s hips—Harry’s very naked hips trying to help guide him where he needs to be.

“D-do you make a habit of sleeping naked in other people’s beds?” Liam asks, trying for playful but his teeth are clenched tight because of how bloody good Harry feels that it comes out as more of a grunt, one of his hands moving off Harry’s waist to smooth its way down to the small of his back.

“What?” Harry asks, caught off guard by the question and momentarily losing his rhythm. “No I—had pants on when I went to bed last night, I swear it but I’m used to sleeping in the nude and must’ve slipped them off at some point.”

“Hmm, less work for me I suppose.” Liam says as if to himself, now resting his hand at the cleft of Harry’s ass.

Harry pauses his movements entirely, tilting his head to one side, his curls draping over one shoulder as he gazes down at Liam a wry smirk on his lips. “Oh? You have plans then? Of the naked variety?”

Liam licks his lips.

“Was gonna fuck you actually.” He says smoothly, eyes hooded as he lets a single finger slip between Harry’s cheeks to tease at his hole, making the other boy shiver. “If that’s alright.”

“Shit.” Harry squeaks, rocking back against Liam’s digit. “I mean yes, fuck yeah.” He stutters out moving even faster against Liam’s dick, eyes closed to mere slits, his impossibly pink lips bitten a shade darker from their kissing.

Liam hisses as the rough fabric of his pants rub against his skin, his dick straining within the thin material, reaching behind Harry with his other hand to palm his arse, encouraging the younger boy to move faster, eliciting a long shameless moan to escape his throat as he doubles his efforts, rutting against Liam at a maddening pace now, their erections trapped between their bodies hot and drooling from the friction.

“Liam I—”

“Whazit babe?”

“Fuck I—need.”

“What do ya need, huh what do you want?”

“You, need you in me—please.”

“I got you, I—Christ, I’ve got what you need yeah?”

“Uh huh—please need you now.”

“Yeah mm yeah I got you babe just need to…” Liam trailed off as he tried to wriggle out of his pants with as much dignity as he could muster, realizing what he was trying to do Harry scooted down the bed to help, dragging Liam’s now sodden briefs down his legs, tossing them over his shoulder before taking Liam into his mouth. Liam cried out in surprise and pleasure as Harry’s mouth began expertly working him over.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” He reminded through clenched teeth.

“Do, wanted to taste you more.”

“Fuck, you’re—feels so good, so beautiful Haz—knew you’d look pretty as fuck with a mouthful of cock.” Harry pulled off with a wet pop eyebrow raised.

“You thought about this?”

“Shit…yeah, a lot more than I’d like to admit to.”

Harry hummed a pleased sound the vibrations making Liam’s toes curls in an effort not to cum. “I’ve got—um stuff, lube…condoms in the drawer there.” He said, sounding a bit breathless as he pointed in the general direction of the nightstand.

“Oh right, good.” Harry said letting off Liam with a wet pop. Reaching over to sift through said drawer bypassing old receipts, cold tablet packets and loose batteries, leaving his bare ass practically in Liam’s face and well the older man just couldn’t resist giving it a little slap causing Harry to hiss before his hand finally wrapped triumphantly around the lube and condom he desired.

Crawling back over Liam to straddle his lap once more, he leant forward to steal a kiss. "Gonna get me ready then?" He whispers into Liam's mouth as he presses the bottle into his hand.

“Fuck yeah I—” Liam reach back to cup Harry’s ass giving it a firm squeeze that had the other boy grinding back into the touch.

Liam wasted no time in flipping the cap of the lube open after that, drizzling a liberal amount onto his fingers and leaving a slick trail leading to Harry’s hole.

Harry let out a small gasp as Liam slipped the first finger in eyes going wide in wonder—so responsive to everything Liam did that the older man couldn’t help but wonder if this were Harry’s first time, it didn’t seem likely with Harry being the literal sex symbol that he was but he had to make sure.

“You’ve uh done this before right?” Liam asked, voice no louder than a whisper.

“Yes it’s just been.” He broke off into a sob as Liam chose that moment to twist his fingers just so grazing Harry’s prostate full on. “A wh-while is all.” He choked out, riding Liam’s fingers.

“Oh, well I can go slower if you like?” Liam aid starting to pull out but Harry’s hand was much quicker long think fingers wrapping around Lam’s wrist to keep him there.

“Don’t you bloody dare—you’re perfect! You can even— _more_ actually.”

“Yeah?” Liam grunted pulling his finger from Harry’s arse and returning with not two but three fingers making Harry’s eyes screw shut his mouth hanging open in awe. “Like this?” He continues to tease knowing full well how much the other boy was enjoying it.

Harry started to nod but ended up throwing his head back instead, letting out a long moan. “I can’t Liam, I need—”

“I got you, know what you need.” Liam whispered, not even knowing what he was saying anymore just that the sounds falling from Harry’s lips coupled with just how effing sexy he looked in pleasure was turning Liam’s brain to absolute mush.

“Please.” Harry whimpered and that was the last straw, urging Liam into action.

Liam flipped them so it was Harry now on his back, staring up at him already looking fucked out and done for and they were only just getting started. Lam couldn’t help but zero in on those red, kiss swollen lips or the sweaty flush of his skin from the chest up, not to mention those puffy tits of his that oddly was doing it for Liam.

Shaking those thoughts from his head Liam got to work rolling the condom on and lubing himself up for good measure before situating himself between Harry’s thighs once more.

“Fuck you’re so hot.” He murmured, sounding almost in awe as he entered, wasting no time in finding the perfect rhythm to curl the other boy’s toes.

“Really? You think?” Harry grunted, trying his best to maintain eye contact, but every thrust had his eyelids fluttering.

“Yeah fuck I—I’ve always thought you were fit, was torture watching you on the X factor each week thrusting them hips—wiggling that arse all across the stage.”

“You—you watched?” Harry gasped out, clearly surprised.

“Mmhm.” Liam admitted, rolling his hips in agonizing circles that ad the younger boy fisting the sheets.

“Didn’t happen to vote for me didja?”

Liam snorted. “Naw, was rooting for the painter.” If Harry was offended he didn’t show it, merely smirked, his curls now wet and matted to his forehead and neck, only making his even more attractive if Liam’s being honest.

“Ah, good ol’ Matt…wanna hear a secret?” He mock-whispered, ending in a moan when Liam changed angles. “I was rooting for ‘im too.”

For some reason that admission drove Liam even wilder the fact that even Harry could admit that the other man was more talented that, he wasn’t delusional enough to think he’d won for any reason other than the fact that he’d had the popularity vote—there was just something so sexy about Harry’s raw honesty and awareness that without even realizing Liam had picked up the past his hips now thrusting with near abandonment, sending the younger lad further up the bed, the headboard knocking a steady beat into the wall that Liam kind of wanted to sample and put on his next record, immortalize this moment.

“Oh Liam—Li—mmm fuck.”

He definitely wanted to remember those sounds, his name falling helplessly form Harry’s lips—every breath, squeak, hiccup, moan—he wanted to remember it all.

“Yeah, shit say my name again like that.” Liam nearly begged, fucking into him even harder if it were possible as he felt that familiar tug in his gut that meant he was nearing orgasm.

“ _Liam!”_ Harry complied, the tendons in his neck straining, threatening to pop right out of his skin.

“That’s it baby scream my name, you sound so fucking good.”

“Feels s-so good.” Harry agreed, sounding weak and far away as though Liam has literally fucked him into another astral plain or summat. “Gonna cum.”

“Shit yeah, come on then—cum for me babe.” Liam grunted, feeling his own release about to spill over but trying his best to hold off, wanting—no needing to see harry fall apart first.

He gets his wish a few thrusts later a Harry’s thighs close tighten around his middle as he nearly sits straight up trying to curl into himself as he cums, head thrashing, eyes squeezed shut while his mouth is frozen in a wide ‘O’.

“That’s it, fuck that’s it babe you look so beautiful like this—gorgeous.” Liam moans complete nonsense as his own pleasure builds and without warning his fucking into Harry and staying, body jolting as he shoots, filling Harry to the brim.

XXX

With the sweat still cooling onto their bodies Liam flops down on the bed beside Harry quickly disposing of the condom as he tries to catch his breath.

It’s been barely five minutes when Harry rolls over on his side resting his head on his elbow as he disrupts the comfortable silence.

“Sooo.” He starts with an impish grin that has Liam rubbing a hand over his face and groaning.

“Fuck me do we have to do this now?”

Harry pouts.

“Liam, we leave for the road in less than twenty-four hours and I don’t know about you but I’d kind of like to know what this is before I embark on a three-month long tour with you if that’s alright.”

“I don’t know like; this is all really unexpected.” Liam sighs, waving his arms around helplessly as if that would help Harry to understand where his head is at.

“You’re telling me…I thought you _hated_ me, when it turns out all this time you were just covering the fact that you were totally lusting after my arse.”

“I was not!” Liam insisted because he wasn’t—he might’ve found Harry a little attractive despite what he told Louis and Zayn and basically anyone who asked but he’d never lusted for Harry. “Like maybe I didn’t hate you per se but I definitely didn’t respect you, didn’t like what you were about.”

“And what’s that exactly?” Harry asked, titling his head in amusement, reaching for one of Liam’s hand so that he could toy with his thick fingers. Liam let him.

“Like the way you won X factor for example the way you were basically a camera whore twerking around like a girl in a hip hop video.”

“The same arse you’ve just admitted to enjoying? Is that the arse yer talking about?”

“What can I say…I’m weak.” Liam joked making the other boy laugh, that damn dimple of his poking in enticingly. “But it’s not just that, like the music you’re producing is such trash it’s nothing but auto tune and heavy bass to cover your voice—the lyrics which admittedly aren’t horrid get completely lost and it probably wouldn’t irk me _as much_ if I didn’t know that under all of that rubbish you could actually _sing_ ever since that acoustic show you put on—”

A smile had started to unfurl on Harry’s face the longer Liam spoke, becoming more and more distracting with every pearly white tooth that was revealed until he finally just trailed off at a loss for words.

“You like me.” Harry concluded, beaming happily at Liam.

Liam swallowed thickly and looked away, not wanting to reveal too much as he spoke hi next words. “Eh, I guess you’re a bit of alright.”

But Harry wasn’t convinced, ducking his head to follow Liam’s determined to keep eye contact, “No, no you _actually_ like me and want to date me.”

“Now I didn’t say all that…”

“In fact you’re one snog away from becoming the new president of my Fan club aren’t you?” Liam scoffed though the completely gone expression on his face gave him away.

“Ok now you’re just talking barmy.”

“Am I Liam, am I really?”

“Complete and utter rubbish.”

“Maybe you ought to shut me up then Lee-yum.” He challenged and Liam didn’t need to be told twice before he was moving forward to capture Harry’s mouth with his own, tasting sunshine, spun sugar and all things Harry in that kiss.

“I maybe like you a little bit.” He admits surprisingly freely, and it’s all because Harry quoted his own lyrics back to him which isn’t at all fair since that’s always shamelessly been the way to Liam’s heart—through his music so he figures Harry can’t be all bad, he had such a wicked mouth and was admittedly a phenomenal fuck.

Plus, Louis hadn’t been wrong about those fucking dimples.

XXX

@Real_Liam_Payne _I think I’m gonna win this time_

@Harry_Styles _I figured it out…_

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Real by Year & Years


End file.
